


Resurrection

by noel2236



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noel2236/pseuds/noel2236
Summary: 是cries and whispers的番外，时间设定在Jake和Leon算是已经互相确定了感情，Jake也去了BSAA之后。





	1. Chapter 1

拐过又一个转角时，Agent Kennedy几不可闻地叹了口气。Chris的脚步从斜后方稳重地传来，但他从对方周身的气氛中能辨认出，BSAA的老兵也有着和他同样的压抑的即视感。这趟任务原本看起来只是milk run，没有危机爆发，只是DSO接到了声称此处地下实验室在进行非法BOW实验的秘密举报邮件。Hunnigan很快查处实验室由Derek.Simmons资助，便马上通知了Leon。

为了显示将来与BSAA合作的诚意，DSO特地同意Leon邀请Chris协同调查。在他们进来之前已经对实验室加以控制并清退了工作人员，所以两个身经百战的人一路走来竟犹如闲庭信步，几乎什么状况也没发生。而只要确认没有危险之后，就能派技术人员前来调查与回收了。

只有他们两人的实验基地显得异常安静，Leon有时候不自觉地会屏住一口气再长长地呼出来。随着一扇屏蔽门的打开，Leon对着三条岔道禁不住倒抽了一口气。

“怎么了？”

Leon摇了摇头，对着迎上来的Chris露出微弱的笑容，“你也感觉到了吧，这个地方？”

Chris点点头，和他并肩站在门口，看着仿佛时光倒流般呈现出来的建筑。来到地下一层时他就发现了，这里的建筑风格和浣熊镇里安布雷拉的基地如出一辙。Leon扭过头，似乎很认真地打量着墙，但是过长的污金色头发挡住了他的脸，Chris也无从判断他的眼神到底落在何处，只能看到他线条利落的下颌。突然，Leon的手伸向肩膀，拔出了小刀，开始刮起了墙面。薄薄的涂层下面渐渐露出了红色，随着被挂掉的部分越来越大，chris和Leon也都看清楚了下面红白保护伞的标志。得到了确认，两个人反而什么都没有说，只是略微长久地对视了一眼。

“看来是……应该是在安布雷拉垮掉之后，Simmons秘密接手了这个地方。”好一阵子，Leon才打破窒息般的沉寂。而这样的地方究竟是不是还有，并且还有多少，他们俩一时也连想都不愿想。

“之后小心一点。”Chris用队长式的命令口吻说道，然后走在了前面，向最右的通道走去。Leon看着他宽阔的肩膀，知道他需要用习惯来摆脱焦虑，便什么也没说地跟在了后头。也许是同样的事情经历太多，即便是第一次合作，他们也有着难得的默契。和过去安布雷拉每个恶心的基地一样，这里也是关卡重重，每间屋子都需要不同的门卡或者密码。给他们发邮件的工程师Waylon已经事先提交了建筑蓝图和所有密码，虽然能一开始就把所有门锁都打开，但那样就需要关掉安全系统，而在有BOW的地方关掉安全系统绝对不是什么明智的选择。他们宁可麻烦一点，一步步来。

耳边的通讯器发出微弱的震动，要求通话。Leon叹了口气，接通之后果不其然听到了Jake的声音。

“情况怎么样？”

“这才15分钟，Jake。我很好，有事情我会发送紧急信号。”他耐心地回答。不得不说被这样惦记的感觉陌生又有点甜蜜。他扫了一眼Chris，确定对方没有回头，免得被看到自己表情不经意的变化。

“你们到哪了？”Jake的声音有些压抑的不耐烦。对于不能一起下来，只能和其他队员一起在地面上待命这件事Jake可以说是相当火大，但既然已经是BSAA队员，就必须服从命令。虽然从第一天开始Jake就嚷嚷受不了BSAA的制服和装备，但也只是说说罢了。

“B2，目前还没——”

灯暗了，接着完全漆黑，就在他们踏入通道最末的实验室之后。Chris迅速举起了枪，并打开了射灯，Leon也一样，白色的光芒从他耳际照向前方，从什么东西上一扫而过，等他马上反应过来并照回原处时，却什么都没有，只看到巨大培养皿的基座。

“Leon？！Leon？”Jake在他耳边呼喊了起来，Leon悄悄地嘘了一声，然后和Chris背靠背，分两侧将屋内扫视了一番。有个实验体在培养皿里，但看不出是否有生命迹象。

“你刚刚看到了什么吗？”Chris没有漏过他刚刚猛一回头时灯光的猛然晃动。Leon闭上眼睛再睁开，定了定神，“我……我好像看到了一双小孩子的脚。”

这话说出口之后他有点后悔，这样的黑暗中，他成功地让气氛更加诡异了。Chris好像一时也不知该如何评论，只是用后背紧贴着他。他感到对方的背坚实而宽广，不知不觉地安心了一些。也许刚刚只是幻觉，也有可能真的有个小孩子。虽然只是一扫而过，但是他确定自己看到了一双小黑皮鞋，还有其上的白色袜子和光裸小腿。

“有人吗？”Leon柔和地问。没有回答，Chris似乎嗤笑了一声，看来并不相信他所看到的。但是他莫名地觉得那并不是幻觉，他不是没有在这样的地方遇到过孩子。他想起了小Sherry，惊恐万状的小女孩不顾Claire的呼唤执拗地想要跑走，刚好被他撞上。他不得不抓住了对方细幼的手臂，感到小女孩的恐惧像电流般从指尖的皮肤扩散到全身，让他忍不住一同颤栗。他还想起了Sherry怯怯地拉住他衣角的手，还有悲伤的哭泣。回忆不适时地席卷而来，不知何时Chris已经不再和他背对背，而是扶住了他的肩膀。

“你怎么了？”耳边同时穿来了两个声音，Leon一下回到了现实。Chris正关切地看着他，而一直没关的通讯器里Jake也在询问。“刚刚发生了什么？你刚刚气喘得很急！我怎么听到大个子的声音了？他离你多近？你受伤了吗？”

“闭嘴，小子，我们忙着呢。”Chris故意对着他的通讯器说道。如果说要发现看起来严肃的Chris其实也有一颗恶作剧的心，至少也不是现在。Leon有些无奈地摇了摇头，拍了拍Chris的肩膀，然后按住了通讯器。“没什么Jake，有一点状况，但是不危险。”

“不危险你们贴那么近搞什么？！”

“……你旁边的人听得到你说话吧？”

这让Jake收敛了一点，Leon敢打赌其他的队员此刻一定在暗笑，包括一直监控的Hunnigan。人人都有八卦之心，只怕接下来几天几个女人一起喝酒吃饭时的谈资就是这个了。“我没事，有情况我会联系，Leon out。”

他简单地说完，关掉了通讯器。Chris和HQ联系报告情况，那边表示正在询问Waylon。

“不，这里看不到其他区域，我们在三叉戟的一个尖上。”Chris说，Leon来到了走廊上，看到走廊里同样也是一片漆黑。如果这里真的有个孩子，那突然的断电和他或者她有关吗？Leon借着耳灯扫视着空空的走廊，不由得再次试探地呼唤了起来。

“你在吗？不要害怕，我们只是来这里看看，你不喜欢的话，就告诉我们。”他尽可能温和地说道，然后停下脚步，凝神静气地倾听任何响动。

啪嗒。

像是皮鞋鞋跟在地上轻轻磕出的声音，就在前方。Leon有些欣慰，但是没有出声，担心操之过急又吓跑孩子。借助耳灯的光孩子应该能看到自己，所以让他先看看好了。他保持等待的姿势，但全身都缓和下来，释放出可以随意接近的信号。

啪嗒、啪嗒、啪嗒

Leon耳后的汗毛先于认知已经竖了起来，他过于一厢情愿地相信那是孩子的脚步声，而忽略了这声音可怕的耳熟。轻轻的啪嗒声也不是来自地面，而是头顶，他睁大眼睛，此时才注意到了不断和HQ交换情报的Chris低沉浑厚的声音。

啪嗒声加快了，伴随着低沉的喘息。

是Licker！反应过来的同时Leon已经向门内的Chris扑去，没有防备的强壮男人被他一下扑倒在地。他跌到了Chris身上，但冲击力并不只是来自地面，右臂像是被什么狠狠抽了一下，接着燃起了火辣的疼痛。他一定叫出声了，因为Chris迅速地将他推到地上，挡在他身前对着前方开枪。耳灯和枪火的光芒之中，一只身体血红的Licker正张开湿漉漉的嘴，挥舞着那令人生畏的致命长舌，近在咫尺。

来不及开枪，他拔出小刀飞了出去，扎在了Licker脆弱的大脑上。Chris大步上前踩住乱舞的肢体，对着脑袋补了几枪，然后喘息着瞄准了走廊。

“还有吗？”Chris轻声问道

Leon摇了摇头，随即意识到Chris看不到他的动作，又低声回答了一次，“不确定。”

“你受伤了？”

“皮肉伤。”他低头看着上臂外侧，血将蓝色衬衣浸染得颜色更深，他看不清伤口，但手臂还能活动。只是Licker的唾液不是好玩的，他马上掏出了一支血清，扎在了自己受伤的手臂上。

幸好，这东西也已经是常备了，他边注射边想，不过也许正因为如此，他反而比以前大意？Chris和他一起保持着安静，只是用耳灯探照着四周，并随时留意任何的响动。还好之前已经将通讯器关了，Leon想，不然Jake此刻只怕已经急的要冲进来。他想问Chris断电的原因找到了没有，但一时也不敢冒险出声。这时Chris却轻轻伸出手，在墙上摸索了一下之后，屋里的灯亮了，接着是走廊的。

屋子里只有一只躺在地上死透了的Licker，走廊上仍然空无一物。Chris松了口气，对着通讯器回复起来。“行了，电力恢复，灯能打开了。谢谢你，Waylon。”

Leon站了起来，灯开了之后他看到自己的半边袖子都被血浸透了。Chris马上开始给他包扎，紧皱的眉头透露出了痛心与愤怒。不知道是不是错觉，Leon觉得他的动作有那么一点不客气，似乎在发现伤得不严重时反而故意粗鲁地弄疼他。而这点怀疑在包扎完毕之后，Chris突然提着他的领子将他按在墙上时得到了确认。

“以后不准这么做。”Chris厉声说道，“你要是再敢拿自己来挡，我就先杀了你。”

每个人都有自己的噩梦。Leon难受地仰起头，却伸出手抚摩着对方的头侧。“我不是你的队员，Chris，我们生来就是为了做这样的事。”

一言不发地，Chris松开了他，转身背对着他，开始巡查起这间实验室。Piers的死也许一辈子都无法在Chris的心头散去，Leon能想象那是什么感觉。培养皿里是一只plaga幼虫，光线充足的情况下Leon马上就认了出来，Chris也一样。他俩交换了一个眼神，同时举起了枪，把培养皿里的东西打了个稀烂。

回收研究？去你妈的。

接下来他们确实更小心了。Licker的出现不是偶然，加上plaga幼虫，这里确实有BOW实验，但是Waylon在他们进入之前确保安全系统是正常运行的，而刚刚的断电也是内部人为的无误，这里一定有人并不想让他们那么轻松地就完成这次的任务。只是会是谁呢？那双小鞋子又映入脑中，Leon摇了摇头，不，只会是什么疯狂的研究者，像……他看了一眼Chris，在心里说，像Wesker那样吧。

中间的通道没有什么状况，尽头是档案室。Jake发起过一次通讯，Leon想了想，还是说出了自己手臂受伤的事实。Jake反而理智了，不再孩子气地缠着他，而是叮嘱他小心。Leon嘴角浮出一个微笑，他渐渐了解Jake了，无非是要被当成“大人”对待嘛。接下来虽然仍然保持警惕，他心情却轻松了好些，乃至于Chris偶尔回头时都看到了他不经意的笑容。

“那家伙对你不错，”Chris半是询问半是评价地说，“我当初还以为你会和我妹妹在一起。”

“我当初也以为他要和Sherry在一起，他俩看起来那么合适。”还一个是William的孩子，一个是Wesker的。William，Annetta，多么遥远的回忆，以至于不刻意想起的话，他总觉得Sherry没有爸爸妈妈，是自己的掌上明珠才对。

15年都不闻不问的掌上明珠。脑海里突如其来的指责让他心里紧了一下，够了，不是这样的。当初明明绝望到没有活下来的勇气，是对方用Sherry威胁他，他才不顾死活地去执行一个又一个任务的，他做到了自己的那一部分，而对方没有。不是我的错，不是我的错。

不是你的错。

Adam的声音从15年前传来，他一下哽住了。21岁不信任任何人的他被Adam一句话打开了心防，他不知道为什么Adam会知道，但是Adam说出来了，不是你的错，所有事情的发生，所有没能救到的人，都不是你的错。Leon用袖子悄悄擦了擦眼泪，一定是这里太像当初安布雷拉的地下工厂了，回忆从没有这么汹涌过，而他一时也脆弱得像那个第一天上班的年轻小警察。

三叉戟的最后一个尖了，Leon本来怀疑这里会通向更深也更为黑暗的地方，也许哪里还隐藏着一个升降机，或者墙后有暗门。但是他们手里有建筑图，这里确实就是尽头了，看起来仍然只是办公室，似乎还兼顾休息的功能。但要说有什么让他留意之处的话，就是进门时密码比前两间都要来得繁琐。Chris随意地看了看桌上的文件，然后敲打起墙壁来，看来和他有着一样的疑虑。Leon走进休息室，里面是简陋的铁衣柜，临时休息用的床，还有冰箱，屋子尽头还有个卫生间，一切看起来也没有什么异状。

喀拉。脚下似乎踩到了什么塑料玩意儿，Leon移开脚，看到了一个色彩鲜艳的小圆盒子，样子还有点眼熟。Leon皱起眉，这东西怎么看都有点像他之前去超市时很想买但是当着Jake的面不太好意思的那个……接着他一激灵，打开冰箱，果然看到了更多。预感像冷雪一样浇在了他的头上，他缓缓地扭过头，目光落在了角落里的铁衣柜上。

“走吗……？”Chris探头进来的询问声被他蹑手蹑脚的动作打断了，Leon屏住呼吸，把手枪和刀都放好，然后站在铁柜的侧面，猛地一拉把手。

不出所料，柜子里有一双穿着黑色皮鞋，白色袜子的小脚，往上是光裸的洁白小腿，再往上，是个明显被吓了一跳，但是很快恢复镇定的小孩儿，浅金色的头发向后梳得整整齐齐，玫瑰色的小嘴唇不屑地一撇。

“好吧，被你发现了。”

Resurrection


	2. Chapter 2

Leon和Chris面面相觑。

孩子从衣柜里爬出来，站在了leon面前。虽然还没有当初的sherry大，他却老气横秋地背着手，用澄澈的蓝色大眼睛毫不畏惧地打量面前的成年男人。“说吧，你们是干什么的？”

Chris皱起了眉。“licker不会是这小鬼放出来的吧？”当然，他压下来后半句，这小孩怎么看都让他想起wesker，而他确定leon不会没有同感。

“我觉得不会吧，他看起来好小，有五岁了吗？”leon半跪下来才能和这个孩子保持勉强的平视，然后，他边说边犹豫地望向chris，看到chris比之前更黑的脸，明显地感到了身前背后两个气场仿佛就要冲撞在一起，不幸的是，他夹在了中间。

“这个‘小鬼’就在这里，大个子，你想知道什么，至少可以礼貌地问一句。”金发的孩子虽然声音软糯，倒是吐字清楚。要leon说的话，也太清楚了，以至于那语调中的鄙视表露得真是巨细靡遗。Chris哼了一声，偏了偏脑袋。

“八成是什么wesker计划的余孽吧，这小子简直……”他仍然把这句话压了下来。如果这孩子并不是，那他说得就太刻薄了。任何人都不应该和wesker沾上关系，包括屋里这个男人，和这男人屋里的男人。jake简直要让他犯偏头痛，要不是之前jake就严肃地表态自己和父亲不是一类人，chris绝对有理由相信这是wesker派来祸害他的。这小子把自由散漫的佣兵习惯带到了BSAA，精力充沛但都花在训练以外的地方，还对伙食挑三拣四，只有Leon来探视的时候才规矩一点。Chris几次想对leon说，但leon是jake的情人又不是jake的爸妈，他只好又憋了回去。真是他妈的历史重演，天道轮回，当初在STARS里，自己仗着在空军里呆过几年，不也是这副德行。想想那时也许自己也让wesker挺头疼，他倒是好过了一些。

“我叫Leon，你叫什么？”Leon没有理会他，而是温和地望着面前的孩子询问了起来。“你喜欢芒果味的奶酪还是橘子味的？”之前踩到的塑料壳，就是个芒果味的儿童奶酪盒子。

孩子低下头，好像下意识地想抬起脚蹭一下地板，又马上觉得这样太幼稚般地收回了动作。他歪着头打量了leon一会，目光落在了leon受伤的手臂上。“疼吗？”

“还好。”leon有些措不及防，低头看了看自己的伤，简单地回答。孩子伸出手，好像想摸摸，又缩了回去。“你流了很多血，你可以吃我的奶酪，但是要把芒果味的留给我。”

背后的chris重重地出了口气，似乎有些不耐烦。Leon看了他一眼，视线再次回到面前的孩子身上，“你一个人在这里吗？你的爸爸妈妈呢？”

“我一个人挺好的。”

“我说，我们先把这家伙带出去吧，任务中止，其他区域换jake和finn负责。”chris重新拿起了枪，没等leon回答就掉头走了出去。Leon摇了摇头，向孩子摊开了双手，“来，我们先出去？”

“去哪里？”意外地，孩子没有抗拒被抱起来，只是不像一般的小孩那样依偎着大人，而是挺直了腰背，仍然很有主见般地看着他。Leon微笑起来，“送你回家？”

“他们说这里就是我的新家。”

“他们是谁？”leon跟上chris，继续和孩子轻声对话。

“研究员咯，spencer死了，simmons也死了，所以他们说让我先在这里呆着。”

Leon停下了脚步，震惊地张开嘴却不知道该说什么。Chris仍然稳步前进，他看着对方的背影，不知道BSAA的队长有没有听到，还是故意装作没有听到。“你……你知道spencer？”

“那当然，他是wesker计划的发起人，我是最后一个实验品。”孩子稚嫩的声音认真地陈述。这次连chris的身形都凝滞了一下，“我没见过他，从我记事的时候起，我已经由simmons负责了。”

他把这件事情说得如此顺理成章，波澜不惊。这是leon的第一个想法，而第二个是，他手里抱的这个孩子，到底和wesker有多深的关系？按照之前的资料，wesker计划实行得非常早，否则在对儿童保护如此严密的今天要执行起来难度非凡，而这个孩子不过四五岁，这个年龄怎么想都很可疑，都……好像和Albert wesker死去的时间不无干系。

对了，第三个想法是，他好想再杀一遍Simmons。

“你几岁？”

“你快哭了。”

Leon眨了眨眼睛，好让眼睛没那么湿润，并且小心地看了chris一眼。Chris好像并不想听他们说话，自顾自地走在前面，他保持距离跟了上去，觉得手臂受伤的地方开始疼了。这就像98年的那个深秋，负伤的他抱着小sherry，跟着同样也是redfield家的人，在地下工厂里小心地穿行。这件事在前阵子还被拿出来说起过，只不过是以欢乐的方式。sherry表示自己那时虽然有些神志不清，但始终记得那有着淡淡香味的，claire的怀抱，而claire听完大笑起来，表示自己拿着枪在前面开路呢，抱她的是leon。这让sherry和leon不知道谁更尴尬一点，总之后来Jake……停，儿童不宜。

“我不会哭的，”leon叹口气，“你知道你几岁吗？”

“四岁六个月5天。”孩子说着，捻了一下他翘起的发梢，小手指在发丝里轻轻绕着卷儿，好像在和他的头发玩着什么游戏。有点痒痒的，但Leon没有制止他，反而有点开心看到他露出孩子气的一面。

“你喜欢被人怎么叫？”Leon问，既然孩子知道wesker计划，大概也被叫wesker吧。但是他是spencer死后才诞生的，是simmons找到他，培养他，还是和自己最不愿意去想的方向一样？

“没有喜欢的，”孩子耸了耸肩，“名字是一种标签，而我充满无限可能，暂时还不可以被定性。”

“那我……”Leon有些惊讶地听着四岁半的孩子说出这样的话，就算是被人教的那也很厉害。而这怎能让人不想起……“我可以叫你Al吗？”

“Albert？”孩子看着他，毫不犹豫地指了出来。Leon发现自己竟然不自觉地躲开了那视线，感到了一阵卑鄙的心虚。

“不一定……只是……”

“我觉得可以，这个名字似乎会让我想起一些事。”孩子说着仰起了小脸，似乎真的在回忆着什么。

不，还是不要了。Leon在心里说，他默默地叹了口气，看到Chris正在电梯口等着他们，就快步上前。当他进去之后，Chris却一直按着开门键。

“Chris？”

“我们真的要把他带出去？”Chris没头没脑地说了一句，随即摇了摇头，自嘲地笑笑，松开了按键。“算了，这件事随你怎么处理。”

Leon看着他，不太敢去揣测他心里真正的想法。面前这个男人和wesker斗了十年，而想起自己的过往他就有一丝隐秘的愧疚。和wesker曾在一起是他很多时候所有自责心的来源，而当时不知为何，就算知道那是地狱的裂口，他的脚步也没有犹豫过。他们曾有过那样一个美好的冬日，不管别的什么，那曾经是爱，爱到他天真地以为wesker会因为他变成更好的人。怀里的孩子大概有点累，没有再保持那样笔挺的姿势，而是向他的肩膀靠过去了一些，却歪着头一刻不停地打量着他和Chris。他不由得端详年幼的金发孩子，从蓝色的瑰宝大眼中似乎看到了一丝丝熟悉的，那种琢磨和分析的神色，像是在判断谁可以利用。接着那双眼睛直直地望向他，让他不由得垂下眼睛。不，不要先入为主，千万不要。如果都觉得他像他，那他就会成为他。

电梯门打开之后Jake果然第一个冲了上来，却在看到他怀里的小孩时愣住了。Leon这才想起来忘记先告诉Jake一声，但是事情发生的太快，回去他们又直接坐了电梯，不像来时四处探查那样花费时间。

而且他还以为Chris会说的。

“这是谁？”Jake皱着眉凑了上来，“喂，受伤了就别抱着这么重的东西了。”

“注意一点，我不是什么‘东西’，”孩子扭了一下身体，躲开Jake伸过来的手，反而抱住了Leon的脖子，“我是Albert Wesker。”

上帝。

Leon闭上眼睛，在心里暗暗呻吟。“不、不是，他不叫这个名字……”

但Jake已经瞠目结舌了。年轻人看着这个金发的小不点儿，一时没能将他和那个名字建立起任何的联系。不过话说回来，是有点像，虽然他只从影像资料上见过自己父亲的面容，但那种隐约的欠揍劲儿简直如出一辙。

“这哪来的？这不会还是那个什么wesker计划吧？那计划不是早就停了吗？”Jake这次没管这么多，伸手直接把小孩拎了过来，放在面前仔细端详。Leon看着悬空的孩子自然弯曲的腿，心想各方面反射和发育都还蛮正常的。

“我是最后一个试验品，把我放下来，笨蛋。”

背后有不知情的BSAA新人发出了噗哧的笑声，Jake望向了Chris，Chris耸耸肩，“别看我，Leon找到的。”

“他说的是真的吗？”

“他人就在这里！”小Wesker提高了音量，不满地说道，“把我放下来。”

“就不放，怎样？”Jake露出凶恶的笑容，故意把孩子举得更高了。

“那你就举着。”孩子挑了挑眉，“反正你傻。”

好吧，这倒是始料未及……Leon都不知道这算不算某种意义上的“父子重逢”，但Jake期待的肯定不是这样。他捂住受伤的手臂，扭过头轻而清晰地抽了口气。Jake马上注意到了，把孩子一把放在地上就抓住了他的肩膀。

“只有这里吗？”奏效了。

“嗯，有点疼，但是没什么大碍。”他看着Jake心疼的眼神，心里酸酸地一暖，不假思索地亲了一下年轻人的嘴唇。接着他马上意识到自己犯了错误，年轻人喜欢在公共场合的亲密举动，何况是他起的头。修长有力的手臂环住他的腰背将他的身体拉近贴拢，欣喜的嘴唇就找上了他的，兴高采烈地亲吻起来。Leon挣扎了一下，转念一想，管他的，在经历过刚刚的一切，在所有好的不好的回忆中重新蹂煎过一次之后，他更需要年轻人的怀抱和活力。即便如此，在听到jake新队友们的口哨声时，他还是脸红了。任务还没完，他想，竟然就先做了这种事，年纪大了反而越来越不专业了。而越过Jake的肩，他看到Chris一边按着通讯器说话，一边望向这边，向他摇摇头，露出友好的嘲笑。

“好了，回去再说。”他有些不舍地轻轻推开Jake。Jake去了BSAA之后他没有说的是，他真的觉得很寂寞。这次任务之后，Jake应该能回家住一晚上，然后再过一个月，等手续办齐，Jake就可以做为BSAA的特别顾问前去DSO了，整个过程也不过三个月而已。这段时间Jake看起来忙碌而开心，他却切切实实有了独守空房的感觉，以至于大庭广众之下就吻了Jake。

不过Jake看起来很开心，一扫之前和小Wesker对峙的不快。说到小Wesker……Leon看到金发的孩子毫不胆怯，怡然自得地东瞧瞧西看看，在BSAA队员面前走过时，就像检阅士兵的将军。Finn半蹲下来，拿出一块巧克力想给他吃，他摇了摇头。“在得到正式的授权之前，我不应当与你接触，也不能吃你给的食物。”

简直像个可爱的小机器人！Leon心想，有板有眼的，难道Wesker小时候也是如此？

“他其实是我老爸的克隆吧？”Jake和他一同观察着，不由得感慨起来。Leon心里一沉，下意识地望向了Chris。之前在基地里刚发现孩子时，两个人就心照不宣地有同样的猜测，只是要说出来则显得过于沉重。而被Jake轻描淡写地说出来之后，那份无言的禁忌似乎也被打破了。

“现在什么都不知道，里面应该有关于他的资料，也可能没有，但我们也会有别的办法。”Leon说着拉住了Jake的手臂，有些担心地望向了年轻人的脸，“我们没有探索的区域，Chris可能会交给你和Finn，你们要小心。”

“放心，”Jake抬手理了理他的头发，露出邪恶的微笑，“今晚我应该能回家住一晚上，你想我回去吗？”

“但是我晚上说不定要赶报告……”他故意说道，Jake识破了，顺手拧了一下他的耳垂。他们不能再这样好像彼此身上有胶水似的粘粘糊糊，怎么也该等到回家再说。现在就已经这个样子，他简直不敢想以后Jake调过来之后会如何了。

也许反而这才是正常生活，正常恋爱的感觉？Leon微微叹了口气，感到通讯器的震动。

“Leon，我收到了Chris的报告，你们找到了疑似Wesker计划的实验品？”是Hunnigan。

“是的。”

“实验室部分Chris表示会安排其他队员继续探查，”Hunnigan说道，“所以你把那位小朋友带回来，我们需要给他做一些检查，并在获得进一步资料之后，考虑他的安置问题。”

“我带他回去？”

“没错，你觉得他对公共安全有危害吗？”

“目前不知道。他只有四岁半，身体看不出有感染迹象。”

“我会派人接你，你不要开车，等我消息。”

我压根就没开车来啦……Leon有些无奈地结束通话，看到Jake已经归队，Chris正在向他们嘱咐着什么，而小Wesker回到了他的身旁，严肃地看着他。

“怎么了？”

“我需要饮食，我决定由你来为我提供。”孩子脆嫩的声音如此说道。Leon忍俊不禁，这大概是他可以被相信的意思吧？

“好的，你想吃什么？”他不知为何又把小孩抱了起来，明明伤口还疼来着。“一会我可能要带你去做一些检查，别担心，我会看着你的。”

“我可以告诉你我的食谱，但是这里不是实验室，”小Wesker认真地看着他的眼睛，“所以，我觉得你可以让我惊喜一下。”

管理  
回复 编辑


	3. Chapter 3

“这是他的体检报告，”Hunnigan把一叠资料递了过来，扶了扶眼镜，“为了方便，我们暂时仍叫他Wesker。”

“没有名字？”Leon一边翻阅一边问，目光在一栏栏的专有名词和数据上扫过，最后还是合起报告，叹了口气，“直接告诉我他是不是健康，以及……你知道的，病毒方面的问题。”

“他不肯接受我们提供的名字，坚持要管自己叫Albert，”Hunnigan意味深长地看了他一眼，“所以还没有定下来，他很健康，我们目前还在犹豫是否把他的血液样本提供给得到授权的几个实验室。”

Leon皱起了眉，“你觉得他有可能体质像Jake一样，甚至更……”

“我不做这方面的推测，”女情报长官喝了口咖啡，突然摘下了眼镜，用褐色的眼眸认真又温柔地望了过来。“一方面我认为他肯定是个非常有价值的研究样本，而另一方面我知道你不希望他是。”

Leon知道她的意思，摘下眼镜，意味着她是用朋友的身份在和他说话，他的想法和顾虑她都会考虑，如果需要做出选择，她肯定以他为先。这反而让Leon觉得自己接下来要说的话可能会显得有些自私，但也可以说他只是为了一个五岁的孩子好。

“你说得对，”Leon慢慢地说道，仔细地斟酌着自己的用词，“我不希望他是研究样本，我只希望他是个普通的孩子，当然，其实你们也可以参考一下他的意见。”

“这倒是，”Hunnigan挑了挑眉毛，“他很有主见，好奇心重，记忆力也很强，顺便一提，我闲置手机上的游戏记录都被他破了。”

“这不好吧，他还小，会很容易近视的。”

Hunnigan了然地笑了起来，“这样是不好，对不起，妈咪。”

“Hunnigan！”

“所以我们打开天窗说亮话吧，Leon，”女情报长官擦了擦眼镜，重新戴回鼻梁上，“你想领养他吗？”

*******************************************************************

“当然不想！”Jake对着电话几乎咆哮了起来，“我们还年轻啊Leon，我们会有自己的孩子的！”

“别闹，”隔着话筒也能听出Leon无奈地笑了笑，“我是认真的。”

“我也很认真！”

“……”

“Leon？”

“算了，这件事在电话里说不合适，等你有空吧。”

“Leon？我不是……”

“我爱你，回见。”

又来了。当Leon想结束一个话题时就肯定能结束，虽然表面上看起来又随和又温柔，但只有真的和他相处久了才知道他其实有多么倔。Jake的头顶着墙壁，按耐不住有些暴躁的心情，狠狠地捶了一下墙。

“噢噢，这墙可经不起你捶，”Finn不知何时路过，“和你的特工先生吵架了？”

“我们没吵架，”Jake叹了口气，“其实我早就知道他会有这个打算，看见他把那小崽子抱出来时我就知道。”

Leon装作自己一点想法都没有，还公事公办地带去交给了DSO，但Jake一眼就能看出来他想养那个金发小魔鬼。他不知道在地下建筑里刚发现那个小孩时Leon和Chris有没有就孩子的归属争执过，但就这几天来看，Chris好像一副完全没有过发现小孩这回事的模样。当然了，大个子本来就是个闷葫芦，就算有什么话想说，也不会和他这个Wesker二号说的。

那小崽子算三号咯？呸，这有什么好排的！

“那个小孩挺可爱的，”Finn回忆了一下他先是拒绝，然后又收下了巧克力的样子，当然，带着一脸“我是看你很诚心地要请我吃我才拿着”的表情，“当然你不喜欢的话我也能理解啦！”

“可爱个屁，明明一开始拽成那样，结果到了体检中心突然一副‘妈咪我怕’的样子，缠着Leon在那陪了他一夜。”和自己接吻时说好的“回去再说”也没了，害得他只好空手开高达，第二天一起来发现又长了个痘。

“呃……”Finn突然有点后悔自己参与这个话题了，“那你打算怎么办？坚决不要吗？”

“我怎么知道，”Jake没好气地说。

“其实……原则上来说，他不需要你的同意也可以领养的啊。”Finn觉得自己真的有点嘴欠，但是他说不上来的喜欢Jake，至少队长在成天和Jake打嘴炮的过程中看起来没有那么悲痛了。“Kennedy先生绝对符合领养条件，唯一的问题是他工作时间不固定，但是只要能领养我觉得他辞职都有可能吧。”

“别说了……”Jake扶住了额头，“我知道他很想养，他要是和我撒个娇我就同意了啊，但听他挂电话时的口气好像我逼着他二选一似的。”

Finn努力地想了一下特工先生撒娇的样子，觉得可能Jake对于撒娇的定义和自己不太一样。“你反对得这么坚决，本来就是逼着他二选一了。”

如果只是这样就好了。Leon不会把事情想得这么简单，Jake有些懊恼，那句会有自己的孩子只是他开玩笑而已，但是时机和语气都不太好，Leon这时候九成九又在认真考虑Jake这么年轻有没有必要被三十多岁的自己外加一个小孩拖累的问题了。

是啊Jake，你这么年轻，难保以后不会喜欢别人，就算没有别人，事业可能也会分掉你的心，说不定你还会变成一个想要毁灭世界的疯子，就这疯子还不主动提分手。

“Jake！”

“干嘛！”他没好气地回吼，发现Finn早已不知所踪，面前的是一脸怒气的Chris。

“训练！你站在这里发什么呆！”

“我他妈要做爸爸了。”

“哦，恭喜！俯卧撑，50 ，去！”

可恶的大个子。所以说他不喜欢喜当爹，连产假都没得放。不过没等五十个俯卧撑做完他已经做出了一个决定，站起来拍拍手上的灰尘，他向Chris宽厚的背影走去。

“队长！”

“想请假？”Chris连头都没回。

“你怎么知道？”

“不然你会叫我队长？”Chris继续背对着他，不过没关系，Jake自己走到了Chris的侧面，还不自觉地弓了点背，免得看起来比较高。

“料事如神啊队长，我就请一天，明天晚上一定归队。”

Chris向另一头的Finn做了个手势，示意对方接着带队训练，然后才望向了Jake。“虽然你加入BSAA是另有所图，我也只当是帮Leon一个忙，但是，事先我也说得清清楚楚，我会对你，还有其他队员一视同仁。你必须服从命令，完成训练，不能随意请假。BSAA创立这么多年来，靠的就是奉献精神，以及严明的纪律！当初我们十一个人面临的压力和阻挠你几乎无法想像，尤其是真相被别有用心的掩盖，你分不清其他人到底是敌是友……嘿，你在听没有？”

“在听在听，你说你就当帮Leon一个忙，太感谢了，然后呢？”

Chris几乎要在内心翻个白眼，有一瞬间他希望这崽子就像他爹一样经揍，这样他就可以……OK，STOP。

“请假的理由？”

Jake挠了挠头，决定还是说实话。“Leon刚刚打电话来，说他想领养那个，你知道，你们搞出来的那个小东西。”

那不是我们俩搞出来的，Chris为了形象，忍住了这句吐槽。“就知道那会是个麻烦。所以？”

“我在电话里的反应可能会让他有些误会，所以我想当面和他好好谈谈。”Jake诚恳地说。

Chris皱起眉头，沉默了一会，又看了看Jake期待的眼神。“他倒是肯定需要和你好好谈谈。”

“是的，队长，”Jake已经忍不住笑起来了，“谢谢队长！”

“叫得老子都肉麻了，快滚！”

“是！”

离开训练场，Jake连便装都来不及换，穿着作训服就开车直奔他那温馨的小白屋。好吧，也许以后是三个人的温馨小白屋了，之前他睡过的那间客房应该会改成儿童室吧，好让那个小崽子住在里面。然后冰箱里会有儿童食品，电视也会有儿童频道，虽然他怀疑那个酷似他老爸的小孩搞不好更喜欢HBO，不知道给这种小孩看成人片算不算犯罪，如果那孩子的心智已经超过一般成年人的话，是不是也算具有行为能力？

突然间小Wesker向Leon求爱的画面插了进来，Jake一激动连超了三辆车，在等红灯时对方朝他嚷嚷，不过他只消放下车窗，伸出疤脸，对方也就闭嘴了。

别想太多，他深深地吸了一口气，至少丁丁还是自己的大。

等等，这么想好像自己除了这个都会输似的，滚球！

心烦意乱地，Jake总算回到了家。此时暮色初现，他把车停好，站在熟悉的门口，发现自己没换衣服，所以也忘了带家门钥匙。不知为何这带来一种奇怪的不安，他按了按门铃，把手插在口袋里望向了天空。

屋里灯没亮，Leon不会没回家吧？为什么他没有先打个电话呢？也许这时Leon还在医院陪着那个小鬼也说不定。Jake又按了几次门铃，确定没人，而特工又不可能把备用钥匙放在门垫下，所以，他被锁在外面了。

没办法，Jake拿出手机，拨了Leon的号码。等了好一阵子Leon迟疑的声音才从电话里传出来，“Jake？”

“是的，是我，你在哪儿？”Leon那边听起来有点嘈杂，Jake不得不提高了音量。嘈杂的声音越来越小，大概是Leon为了接电话走到了安静的地方。

“我……我在家？”

“……”Jake皱起了眉，“你在家？”

那边传来了一声微弱的叹息，然后特工有些沙哑而哽咽，“不，对不起，我在酒吧。”

“哪间？我去接你。”

“你没在训练？”

“我请假了。”

Leon说出了一个名字，还好，离得不远，开车也就十分钟。远远地他就看到特工站在酒吧门口，不时地朝他的来路张望。于是他把车停在路边，没有熄火，打开了车门。Leon马上跑了过来，坐在了副驾驶座上。

这和想的不一样。Jake原本以为Leon会在家里纠结不已，自己打开门不由分说先抱住他，也许还可以吻一阵子，然后他们坐下来，互诉衷肠。他会同意领养的要求，Leon会感动又开心，接下来，棒棒的夜晚。

但是他现在很生气，而车里的安静十分的窒息。最终，还是他按捺不住，打破了沉寂。

“你既然要领养小孩，就别跑去喝酒？”

“对不起，”Leon轻声说道，“就一两杯白兰地。”

Jake猛地踩了刹车，将车停在了路边。Leon吓了一跳，有些担心地望了过来。

“一两杯白兰地！”Jake低吼道，“为什么宁可自己躲起来难过喝闷酒也不来和我好好商量？还是其实有人陪你喝酒散心啊？”

“没有，”Leon向座位里缩了缩，小心翼翼地伸手想要碰他的手臂。“对不起，当时我脑子有点乱，等我反应过来的时候我已经在酒吧了。”

“是啊，你脑子有点乱，可是我呢？明明是你想要领养，你应该和我好好谈谈，结果却是我请了假，一头热地赶来找你。”

他看到Leon的眼圈红了，但是他不后悔刚刚说出口的话。为什么在一起那么久还是自己事事主动？何况Leon想要什么他都会答应，但是这种让他也很为难的事情，Leon至少也要好好地，正式地提出来吧？打个电话说一半算什么意思？通知一声，管他愿不愿意？他知道两人身份年龄的悬殊，他想两个人好好在一起，但只有他一个人努力是不够的啊。

“抱歉，”Leon低声说道，“我是想去找你的，我还给Chris打了电话。”

Jake一下不知道该说什么好，虽然绷紧了肌肉，但好歹他没有甩开Leon的手。

“Chris说你请假离开了，因为你要当面和我好好谈谈。”Leon声音变得很轻，“然后我觉得这不是个好兆头……”

“所以怕得不敢回家，跑来酒吧了？”

Leon叹了口气算是承认。Jake摇了摇头，“认识我们俩的人都知道是我追的你，但是为什么反而是你一副提心吊胆的样子？”

别再说过去的十五年里你失去了太多，虽然是个好理由，但也太绝望。

“抚养一个孩子不是那么容易的，你这么年轻，甚至自己就是个孩子，我不想你这么早就开始承担这种责任。”Leon压抑着一声哽咽，但声音愈发颤抖，“你自己都没有过美好童年的经历，就要你开始付出，我觉得这不公平。”

而你觉得我遭遇的一切不公平都是因为你，你始终相信如果不是和你在一起我会过得更好。

Jake的肌肉放松了下来，接着，他伸长手臂，把年长男人的肩膀搂了过来。“Leon，我们都上床了，你知道我不是孩子。”

“……”

“而无论是在爱多尼亚还是华盛顿，我想也都有不少早早当爹的不会用避孕套的傻瓜，从出身来看，我还真能划入这一人群。”

“别这么说，”Leon向他的怀里靠了靠，尽管隔着座位姿势有些别扭，“你不知道你有多好。”

“遇到你我才这么好，”Jake亲了亲特工的头发，“我之前说我们会有自己的孩子，你是不是伤心了？”

“有一点。”

“你在想我应该找一个合适的女孩子，组成一个所谓正常的家庭，再生一个真正的爱情结晶？”

“这样不好吗？”Leon轻声反问。

“问题是如果我想要这样的生活，一开始我就不会吻你。”Jake也放低了声音，“再说我也没那么想要小孩，除非你能生一只来。”

“你现在是这么想。”

“你别说这种会让我不爱你的话。”他脱口而出。Leon颤栗了一下，从他怀里坐直了。在路灯的昏暗光线下，用灰蓝色的眼睛认真地打量着他。

“我不是这个意思……”那表情让他有点发毛。

“不，对不起。”Leon说，Jake看着他挺直了背，然后手指抓紧了座椅。“一直在害怕的是我，自私的也是我。我总觉得如果我们分开了，你这么年轻，你还有时间疗伤，但是我没有了。”

“我父亲当初和你在一起时也这么想？”

Leon睁大了眼睛，嘴唇开启却什么声音也发不出来。Jake其实也一样，他的喉咙已经很疼了，像有一颗粗糙的铁球在里面堵着，“别逼我让你做这种类比啊，当初我爸爸比你大那么多，你那么喜欢他，为什么？”

妈妈，你那么喜欢他，为什么？

Leon低下头，捂住了脸。Jake感到眼泪涌上了眼眶，近墨者黑，他也要变成爱哭鬼了，如果这时能有瓶白兰地，他肯定不会拒绝，当然伏特加就更好了。狠狠地擦了把眼睛，Jake默默地发动了汽车。

停车时他打开车门，Leon没有动。他下了车，走到Leon那一侧，把车门拉开。特工抬起头望向他，看着他伸来的手，迟疑地抓住。他刚想用力，Leon却拉住了他，接着做了一个他始料未及的动作。

Leon拉近了他，然后将额头贴在他的手背上。


	4. Chapter 4

晨光被窗帘拂动，晃了他的眼睛一下，他忙把银勺子拿到不会反光的地方去，手里还在不停地搅动着炒蛋，希望奶油没有放过量，让炒蛋变得水洼洼。这时候吐司烤好了，弹了出来，他急忙捏出来扔进盘子时，突然发现小番茄忘烤了。Jake的拖鞋声从楼梯上传来，在双手圈住他之前他就已经闻到了牙膏和须后水的薄荷味。

“我还想早点起来做早饭给你吃的，”Jake懒洋洋地蹭着他的后颈，嘴唇沿着颈线找到了耳朵上，让他痒得扭头躲开。“这样我们好吃点不这么健康的东西。”

吐司，牛奶，鸡蛋，番茄，西兰花，手指胡萝卜。他也是在这时发现自己原本打算做的早餐不只健康，还很丰盛，是无意识的营养配比后的结果，甚至调味也比平时淡。看着Jake大大咧咧地拿起一串小番茄仰着头挨个嚼进嘴里，Leon不禁猜想年轻人是没注意到这不同往日的儿童营养餐，还是装作没注意。昨天回来之后他们回避了言语上对于孩子领养问题的讨论，而是用彼此的情绪和气息来试探。这样更好，因为辞不达意时，言语太伤人了。他摆好盘子时Jake也倒了咖啡过来，坐下来时手自然而然地握了一下。这让Leon笑了笑，Jake则挠了挠头，觉得阳光中的微尘仿佛照进了心口，在里面毛绒绒又暖乎乎地游动，以至于Leon问他今天想不想去市区里逛逛时，他第二遍才反应过来。

“不去人多的地方。”Jake回答。人多的地方让他们两个都职业性紧张，“或者我们整理一下屋子，买点东西？下午你可以看完你那本《新门新娘》，晚上讲给我听。”

“你自己看，”Leon叉起一朵西兰花，“我讲不好。”

“你没问题的，山鲁佐德。”

Leon不赞同地摇摇头，但是嘴角在笑。一时间Jake也很想就这样哪儿也不去，一直坐在这暖洋洋的小餐厅里。他们要好好珍惜现在彼此相处的时间，毕竟他俩都知道，很快，小入侵者就要来了。

Jake还是不太甘心，但如果这样能让他和Leon组成一个更加稳固，更加有生活气息的家，他同样觉得没问题。Leon之前的话说得没错，他确实没有过美好的童年，但这已经是件无法挽回的事，他也早已过了会把这当回事的年纪，这一生中大部分的日子里他在照顾妈妈，那个个把太多精力和情感消耗在了对失踪父亲那无望的爱里，最后恹恹死去的妈妈。大部分的日子里他顾不上考虑自己到底想要什么，直到现在。

Jake用手掌拍在了额头上，这个认知真是让他心情复杂。他回头看看，还好自己洗盘子时Leon已经上楼了，不然敏感的特工估计又要东想西想了。他没有觉得Leon像他妈妈，一点也没有，Leon是个了不起的特工，强大又温柔，除了感情方面患得患失以外几近完美，和他在一起之后也不再是初见时的那副颓样。

他们能让彼此变得更好的，不是吗？

***  
再次放假已经是一周后。尽管知道Jake加入BSAA只是个幌子，Chris仍旧不肯在训练上对他有丝毫放松。虽然不能否认他是学到了不少东西，尤其是针对BOW的作战训练让他受益匪浅，但一个星期才能见Leon一次实在让他焦躁，以至于队友看着他脸上的痘就嘲笑他该回去泄火了。

然而并不能，现在他正和Leon呆在一个特殊的儿童治疗中心。由于身份特殊，DSO给小孩儿指定了心理医生，即便在他们领养了孩子之后，也要定期前来做心理评估。

“这真的不会有什么不好的影响吗？”Leon皱着眉看着内维尔医生收起一叠资料，那是之前小Wesker和医生在一起花了几乎三个小时才做完的测试，原本只是一些智力测试，可小Wesker显然表现超常，于是又增加了几种人格特质量表和一些其他的谈话，以后再来时可能还要加入家庭环境量表，但这些资料Leon除了都不能看之外，还得自己也给医生填一份家用物品清单，好让医生更加全面地评估Albert的生活环境。

“你指哪方面？”内维尔医生和蔼地问道。

“这样测试他，会让他觉得自己很特殊。”

“他确实很特殊，你无法否认这一点。”内维尔医生耐心地说，“你不需要先入为主地去替他刻意制造你觉得对他好的环境，而是让他的特性自然而然地影响你。”

“影响我？”

“和大部分人的认知不同，人的特性是能影响自己的环境的，这也是为何权力者眼中的世界更为驯顺。每个孩子的天性都不一样，有的生来感情丰富而外向，容易驱使身边的人做出更多的回应，可这样的回应若是放在相反的孩子身上，反而会让他们产生不安与猜疑。”

“基本上就是别把他当小孩子就行了对吧？”Jake有些不耐烦了，“放心吧，把他当小孩子是对他的回应里最难的一项了。”

Leon偷偷掐了他一下。

“我出去买可乐。”Jake无奈地站起来，他是真的快忍不住呵欠了。这小家伙果然不是一般的麻烦，想想自己小时候，什么测试这个那个的，跟着妈有口饭不就活下来了，哪来这么多屁事。偏偏Leon还认真得要死，仿佛只要哪里疏漏一点，这小屁孩就马上会变成真•Albert Wesker。

真是，如果基因真的能对人影响那么大的话，眼下Leon怎么也该先操心他才对。Jake拿着一罐可乐往“游戏室”走去，然而里面空无一人。

***

这是一间禁闭室。

他从萨瓦兰护士口袋里很容易地拿到了钥匙，打开了门，关上之前他还谨慎地确认了门锁是否设置成从内部无法开启。门里是一个小女孩，他之前和内维尔医生谈话时，看到了监控画面，这个小女孩很特别，因为她被独自关在这里，而她的玩具全都是海绵。

“喂，”他叫了一声。小女孩望向他，却视若无睹，又专注地抱着一个粉红色海绵正方体啃起了它的边角，口水让被啃的地方湿了一块，颜色也变深了。

“你不该吃那个东西。”

小女孩这次连看都没有看他，然后淅淅沥沥的声音从她脚下的地面传出来。Albert皱起了眉，顿时知道了为什么她会独自呆着，她看起来比他至少大两岁。突然海绵方块朝他砸来，他灵巧地躲开了，确认上面没有沾着尿才松了口气，可接下来小女孩跑了起来，一头撞在了有软包的墙上，接着又若无其事地回去抱起了另一块脏兮兮的海绵。

“好吧。”他知道是怎么回事之后就没有更多的兴趣了，他准备去找Leon，今天该是跟着Leon回家的日子。可就在他打开门时，背后传来了厉声尖叫。小女孩在地上打起滚来，仿佛要喊破嗓子的叫声令他也忍不住捂住了耳朵。

“怎么了？”

好像还嫌他不够倒霉似的，那个总是缠着Leon，脸上有疤的家伙竟然正好跑来了，一脸惊诧地看了眼小女孩，又怀疑地望向了他。

“和我没关系，”Albert嫌弃地说，“你看不出来吗？她有严重的自闭症。”

“你真的没有做什么？”

“她一身尿！”Albert觉得这足以说明问题了，“连你都不会想碰她一下的。”

Jake拧了一下眉心，深吸一口气，“不是这个问题……”

“哦上帝啊！”

这次是萨瓦兰护士了，她的嘴边还有蛋糕渣，急匆匆地跑了过来，在看到满地打滚的小女孩和那湿乎乎的裙子时叹息着上前安抚，但显然收效甚微。Albert谨慎地看着她的背影，把钥匙塞到了Jake的手里。

“为什么这个门是打开的？”她把不满转移到了门口的年轻人身上，而那个高大的年轻人正看着手心里她的门钥匙。“为什么我的钥匙在你那？”

而趁着Jake瞠目结舌还没反应过来时，Albert抢先回答了。

“是他捡到的，我们以为这个孩子是不小心被反锁在这里了。”

Jake一脸难以置信地望着他，他屹然不动。就算萨瓦兰护士还想说什么，看到赶过来的内维尔医生和Leon也让她闭了嘴。

“又发作了，”她掩饰地说，“你们快离开，不要呆在这里给她压力。”

内维尔医生叹了口气，叮嘱护士做好事后记录，又率先走开了。Jake把钥匙扔过去之后，拎起Albert的小西装背心走出去关上了门。

“没事吧？”Leon却把Albert接了过去，“没吓着吧？”

“我没事，”Albert抱着Leon的脖子说道，“她真可怜，她病了不是吗？”

Jake的双手用力握成了爪，小鬼装个屁啊！不许让Leon抱！

“是的，希望她能好起来。”Leon温和地拍了拍孩子的背，“你要是在意的话，下次来见内维尔医生时，可以问问她有没有好起来。”

“我会的，我能给她带件礼物吗？”

“我想可以，”Leon说着望向了Jake，“不过能给她什么呢？一般的玩具是不是不行？”

“我哪知道，”Jake没好气地回答，“放这家伙下来吧，又不是不会走路，他都知道偷钥匙去开小女孩的门了。”

“Al？”Leon有些惊讶地望向了怀里的小朋友，Albert抿着嘴低下了头。

可恶的家伙！居然直接说出来了！

但否认是没用的，他知道内维尔医生那有监控。

“我只是好奇，”他仰起脸，用大大的蓝眼睛看着Leon的灰蓝色眼睛，“那个小女孩看起来不太对，身边又没有人。”

“但你偷了钥匙？”

“没有，萨瓦兰护士急着去吃蛋糕，钥匙掉在地上了。”

Jake对他做了个警告的手势，他装作没看见。眼下他可不能移开视线，否则Leon就会发现他说谎了。果然在他认真的目光中，Leon先扭开了脸，“以后不要这样了，捡到东西一定要先还给失主，不可以自己拿来用。”

Jake简直要翻白眼了，这小屁孩连自闭症都知道是什么，会不懂这些吗？可惜目前多说无益，还是以后慢慢让Leon发现这家伙的恶魔之处好了。

当然，以后没有这家伙就更好了。


End file.
